


How They Like Each Other

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Texting, otherwise it's very g-rated, slightly high rating because of a suggestive bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson should <i>want</i> Mary and Sherlock to be friends.  If only that were actually a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Like Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadbhyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/gifts).



> Day Six of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from sadbhyl, who requested some kind of friendly (or shippy) interaction between Sherlock and Mary.

From Sherlock Holmes

To John Watson

11:23am

48 Braxton Road. SH

 

From John Watson

To Sherlock Holmes

11:27am

Good morning, John.  Lovely weather. I say, are you doing anything today?

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To John Watson

11:28am

Triple murder, John.  SH

 

From John Watson

To Sherlock Holmes

11:31am

Why yes, Sherlock, as a matter of fact, I’m on my way to work.  Where I work.  In exchange for money.

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To John Watson

11:55am

Where are you, John? SH

 

From John Watson

To Sherlock Holmes

12:01pm

At work.  Working.

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To John Watson

12:02pm

I need you. SH

 

From John Watson

To Sherlock Holmes

12:05pm

Hi, Sherlock, this is Mary; John threw his mobile on my desk in between patients.  I’m off in twenty minutes, can I help?

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To John Watson

12:23pm

48 Braxton Road. SH

 

*

 

It had been a long, horrible day.  John had been thrown up on twice, had a snotty toddler both use him as a tissue _and_ a diaper, and worse, there’d been a patient come in ten minutes before closing with acute pneumonia and presenting signs of hypothermia to boot. 

 

It had been a long, horrible day, and John had no idea where Mary was, except for the single text he had from her phone, received five minutes before he _should_ have been locking the doors.

 

From Mary Morstan

To John Watson

6:55pm

At Baker Street, come when available.

 

And then, ten minutes after he _should_ have been there:

 

From Mary Morstan

To John Watson

7:28pm

If not available, come anyway.

 

He was sure that Mary had said it just that way to make him smile.  And it ought to have done – a sign that she and Sherlock were getting along, making friends, finding common ground….

 

So why did the idea of it scare him so much that he’d been standing on the doorstep to 221B for the last five minutes, not sure whether or not to ring the bell?

 

The words floated back to him.  _Oscillating on the pavement, sure sign of a love affair_.

 

John wrinkled his nose, and pushed inside.

 

221 Baker Street was quiet. 

 

_Too_ quiet.

 

John went up the stairs as swiftly and quietly as he could, which was fairly swift and very quiet.  He slowed as he reached the landing for the first floor, up against the wall where the boards were least likely to squeak, and it was only as he reached the landing itself that he saw the door open.

 

John held his breath.

“Oh, Sherlock,” groaned Mary.  “That’s _perfect_.  Just like that.”

 

“Mmmm,” agreed Sherlock, sounding completely satisfied.

 

_Creak!_ went the springs on the couch.

 

John let out a huff of surprised air, and sprang the rest of the way, over the landing and through the half open door, just in time to see Sherlock pick up his teacup from the saucer. 

 

“Oh, John, there you are!” said Mary, swallowing her tea from where she was curled up in what had once been John’s own chair.  “You never told me what a wonderful hand Sherlock has for tea.”

 

John’s mouth fell open.  He looked back and forth between his fiancée and his best friend for a few minutes.

 

“You always enjoyed making it yourself,” said Sherlock innocently, and John resisted the urge to grab the teacup and dump it over his friend’s finely sculpted head.

 

“Good murder?” asked John pointedly.

 

“Locked door,” said Sherlock with a shrug.  “It only took forty-five minutes to solve.”

 

“So much fun,” said Mary cheerfully.  “I got to _punch_ someone.”

 

John stared at his wife incredulously.  “You… punched… are you all right?”

 

“Oh, don’t fuss.  I’m right as rain.”

 

“She has a perfectly acceptable left hook,” offered Sherlock.

 

“Aw, Sherlock,” said Mary coquettishly.  “You say the sweetest things.”

 

John spun and pointed at Sherlock.  “Tea.  Now.”

 

“As you like,” said Sherlock, and winked at Mary as he passed her on the way to the kitchen.

 

*

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To Mary Morstan

1:45pm

St. James Park, by the roses. SH

 

From Mary Morstan

To Sherlock Holmes

1:49pm

Is it another murder?

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To Mary Morstan

1:50pm

Yes. SH

 

From Mary Morstan

To Sherlock Holmes

1:55pm

John’s working for the next hour at least.

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To Mary Morstan

1:58pm

Which is why I’m texting you.  Don’t be boring, Mary. SH

 

From Sherlock Holmes

To Mary Morstan

1:59pm

Can you be here in twenty minutes? SH

 

From Mary Morstan

To Sherlock Holmes

2:01pm

I can be there in ten.

 

 

 


End file.
